Enceinte d'un Originel
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Et si Elena était enceinte de Kol ? (OS en deux partie)
1. 01 - Partie Une

Enceinte d'un Originel

Partie Une

Il aurait fallu qu'une nuit, qu'une seule petite et unique nuit entre eux pour qu'Elena se retrouve dans cette situation. Elle était enceinte, et bien que cela soit improbable et vraiment impossible, elle était enceinte d'un vampire. Mais pas un vampire de seconde zone, non pas du tout, Elena était enceinte d'un Originel, de Kol Mikaelson pour être exacte.

C'était pendant cette seule et unique nuit -nuit extrêmement torride soi dit-en passant- que cela s'était passé. _**« A quoi bon se protéger quand on couche avec un vampire ?**_ __ _ **»**_ S'était dite Elena sur le moment. Pendant le bal qu'Elijah avait donné, après la mort d'Esther il y a deux mois, Elena et Kol s'étaient isolés dans la chambre de ce dernier et une chose en entraînant une autre -et surtout grâce à la tension sexuelle qui émanait entre eux depuis le début du bal- ils avaient couchés ensemble. Résultat de cette nuit : Elena avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir à son grand désarroi.

Elle cacha le test de grossesse, qu'elle avait encore dans les mains, dans sa boîte de tampons, sachant parfaitement que Jeremy n'irait pas fouiller à l'intérieur, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer pour sa journée de cours.

Elle enfila sa paire de converses ainsi que sa veste en cuir, prit son sac de cours et descendit en bas, rejoignant Jeremy dans la cuisine. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et attrapa une pomme.

« - Tu va mieux ? _Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude._  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _Dit-elle en croquant dans sa pomme._  
\- Je t'ai entendu vomir ce matin alors je voulais savoir, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules._  
\- C'était juste quelque chose qui n'est pas passé, _le rassura Elena, en lui souriant._ »

Jeremy allait rajouter quelque chose quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que les frères Salvatore rentrèrent dans la cuisine. Elena leva les yeux au ciel en les sentant derrière elle, puis se retourna pour leur faire face, avec son plus beau sourire rempli d'hypocrisie.

« - Je devrais demander à Bonnie de trouver un moyen pour que vous ne rentrez plus chez moi sans y être invitée, _ironisa Elena en jetant sa pomme à moitié entamé à la poubelle._  
\- Très marrant ! _Railla Damon._ Plus sérieusement, Stefan t'accompagne au lycée aujourd'hui, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Je peux très bien y aller toute seule, sans chaperons, _répliqua Elena avec froideur._  
\- Kol Mikaelson te suit partout depuis deux mois pour une raison que l'on ignore. Donc tant qu'on en saura rien, je t'accompagnerai et viendrai te chercher au lycée, que tu le veuilles ou non, _rétorqua Stefan d'un ton sans appel._ »

Sachant qu'aucun des deux frères ne lâcherait l'affaire, Elena échangea un rapide regard avec Jeremy, qui lui passa ses clés de voiture avec discrétion. Elena profita du fait que son frère détourne l'attention des Salvatore pour filet à grande vitesse hors de la pièce.

Elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle et fut surprise de voir Kol, adosser à son 4x4. Elle calma comme elle le put les battements de son cœur et se dirigea vers lui.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau._  
\- Je souhaiterais te parler sans tes deux chiens de garde, _répondit-il avec un sourire en coin._  
\- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Monte, _l'intima-t-elle en montant dans la voiture._ »

Il l'imita et elle partit en trombe en voyant les frères Salvatore sur son perron. Elle conduit jusqu'au pont Wilckrye et se gara sur le bas-côté. Elle éteignit le moteur et laissa sa tête retomber contre l'appui-tête de son siège, attendant qu'il parle le premier.

« - Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, _commença-t-il._  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu en voulais, sinon je t'en aurai donné, _rétorqua Elena en le regardant._  
\- Je sais, j'aurai dû te le dire que j'en voulais. Tu ne vas pas être en cours ? _Demanda-t-il, en changeant de sujet._  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, r _épondit-elle en haussant les épaules._ Puis j'ai quelque chose à te dire, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix très basse._ »

Elle l'avait dit tellement bas que toute personne n'ayant pas d'ouïe vampirique ne l'aurait pas entendu. Mais Kol était un vampire, un Originel de surcroît, tourna sa tête vers elle, les sourcils froncées en attendant qu'elle parle.

En sentant son regard sur elle, Elena sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et qu'elle devait lui annoncer sa grossesse.

« - Tu me fais peur Elena, _dit_ _Kol_ _devant le silence de la jeune femme._  
\- Je suis enceinte, _avoua-t-elle finalement._ Et avant que tu me demandes oui, j'en suis sûr comme je suis sûr que tu es le père, bien que cela soit impossible pour un vampire. Mais je suis belle et bien enceinte, _souffla-t-elle._ »

Ko ne dit rien, choquer par ce que venait de lui dire Elena. Elle était enceinte, de lui qui plus est, bien que cela soit impossible vu la nature de Kol. Puis il se souvint d'un livre qu'il avait lu peu de temps après son réveil qui raconté une histoire similaire à la leur. L'humaine était devenue un vampire après l'accouchement.

« - Faut qu'on aille chez moi au plus vite ! _S'écria_ _Kol_ _en sortant de ses pensées._ »

Elena ne posa pas de question et se mit en route pour le manoir Mikaelson en vitesse. Elle eut à peine le temps de se garer devant la demeure que Kol sauta hors de la voiture et courut à vitesse vampirique à l'intérieur du manoir.

Elena éteignit le moteur et sortit de son 4x4. Elle entra à son tour dans le manoir et se dirigeait vers le salon où se trouvait Klaus.

« - Bonjour Elena ! _La salua-t-il sans lever les yeux de son dessin._  
\- Toujours en train de dessiner la belle Caroline ? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant._  
\- Ma plus belle muse, _sourit Klaus à son tour._ »

À l'exception de Kol, Elena avait passé une partie du bal en compagnie de Klaus. Ceux-là avaient fait une trêve, décidant de laisser le passé derrière eux, et entretenaient une relation amicale. Mais Klaus avait aussi fait ceci pour se rapprocher de Caroline, qui continuer de repousser l'Hybride pour rester avec Tyler.

« - Tu as vu Kol passait ? _L'interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de l'Hybride._ _  
_\- Dans la bibliothèque, _dit-il en la regardant._ Il avait l'air préoccupé, tu sais pourquoi ? »

Elena allait répondre quand Rebekah arriva en trombe dans la pièce, faisant lever Elena de sa place, et vint serrer le double Petrova dans ses bras, sous le regard surpris de Klaus, mais aussi d'Elena. La belle blonde se sépara de la belle brune et la regarda, les yeux pétillants de joie.

« - Rebekah, tu te sens bien ? _S'inquiéta Klaus, en se levant._ »

Il est vrai que Rebekah ne pouvait supporter Elena d'habitude, donc Klaus était inquiet. Quelqu'un avait dû jeter un sort à sa sœur pour qu'elle se comporte aussi familièrement avec un membre qui n'appartient pas au clan Mikaelson.

« - Elena est enceinte, _répondit_ _Rebekah_ _pour seule réponse._ Elle est enceinte, de Kol.  
\- C'est impossible, _souffla Klaus en regardant sa sœur, les yeux écarquillés._ »

Il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes et se mit à regarder Elena, ou plutôt à la fixer, de haut en bas. Kol arriva dans la pièce, un livre assez vieux et épais dans les mains, qu'il tendit à son frère sans un mot. Klaus le prit et lu le passage que lui montrait Kol du doigt.

« - Incroyable ! _S'exclama Klaus en refermant le livre d'un coup sec._ »

Il redonna le livre à son petit frère et fit quelque chose qui choqua tout le monde dans la pièce : Klaus serra Elena dans ses bras.

« - Tu as prévenu Elijah ? _Demanda Klaus à_ _Kol_ _, en lâchant la double_ _Petrova_ _._  
\- Il se met en route et sera là le plus rapidement possible, _répondit_ _Kol_ _en acquiesçant._  
\- On pourrait m'expliquer ? _Demanda Elena, perdue._ J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe, surtout que cela me concerne.  
\- Tu es enceinte d'un vampire Elena, d'un Originel qui plus est, ce qui est extrêmement rare en sachant que tu es une humaine. Mais cet évènement n'arrive seulement quand le vampire et l'humain sont des âmes-sœurs, _lui expliqua Klaus en la regardant._ Seulement, après l'accouchement, tu seras obligé de devenir un vampire. »

Sous le choc, Elena se rassit sur le canapé et posa sa main sur son ventre par simple réflexe. Elle était enceinte de son âme sœur, qui n'était autre que Kol, et elle allait devenir un vampire. Rebekah s'assit à côté de sa nouvelle sœur et lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter.

« - On va prévenir tes amis, leur disant que tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui, pendant que tu te reposes avec Kol d'accord ? _L'informa_ _Rebekah_ _d'un ton doux._ On tâchera d'en parler ce soir à tête reposé d'accord ? »

Elena se contenta de hocher la tête puis se leva, suivant Kol jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, et Kol l'imita tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux.

Le sachant prêt d'elle, Elena vint se blottir contre lui, ressentant le besoin de son contact sur elle, et Kol, une fois la surprise passée face à ce rapprochement, finit par la serrer contre lui avec tendresse.

« - Je suis désolé, _lui dit-il au bout d'un moment en lui caressant les cheveux._  
\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder._  
\- De t'avoir mis enceinte, ça va gâcher ta vie, _répondit-il en la regardant à son tour._ Tu vas devenir un vampire alors que tu n'as jamais voulu cela.  
\- Peut-être, mais j'ai neuf mois pour me faire à l'idée, _lui sourit Elena pour le rassurer._ »

Kol lui rendit son sourire puis Elena finit par s'endormir. Mais Kol continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Son sourire s'agrandit en réalisant qu'il allait devenir père alors qu'il faisait parti de la famille Originelle.

Ce fut seulement en fin d'après-midi qu'Elena se réveilla, seule dans la chambre de Kol. Elle alla dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir et sortit de la chambre, descendant les escaliers dans l'espoir de trouver Kol ou un autre Originel.

Elle les trouva tous au salon, mais se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte en voyant les frères Salvatore, son frère et Caroline, Bonnie était absente, en compagnie des Mikaelson, Elijah les ayant rejoint pendant qu'Elena dormait.

« - Tu devrais t'asseoir Elena, tu es pâle, _lui dit_ _Rebekah_ _avec un léger sourire._ »

Elena fit ce que la Mikaelson lui dit et alla s'asseoir entre son frère et Kol, leur prenant une main chacun dans les siennes pour se rassurer. Qui sait quelle réaction pourrait avoir Damon ou Stefan en apprenant la vérité ?

« - Bon et si vous nous disiez pourquoi on est ici ? _Demanda Damon avec arrogance._  
\- Elena est enceinte, _annonça_ _Kol_ _, d'une traite._ »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Elena rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, se cachant derrière Kol tout en serrant la main de son frère avec force.

« - Et en quoi cela nous concerne ? _Fit Stefan._  
\- Elena est enceinte de Kol, _ajouta Klaus avec un sourire moqueur en regardant les frères Salvatore._  
\- De ce fait, Elena fait désormais partie de la famille Mikaelson, on voulait donc vous tenir au courant, _fit Elijah avec un calme olympien._  
\- C'est impossible qu'elle soit enceinte d'un vampire ! _S'exclama Damon en regardant_ _Kol_ _avec fureur._  
\- Et c'est pourtant la vérité, _fit_ _Kol_ _avec un sourire en coin._  
\- Elle est peut-être enceinte d'un humain et elle dit que c'est Kol le père, car elle ne sait plus qui est le vrai, _proposa Caroline, en haussant les épaules._  
\- Qu'insinues-tu trésor ? _Fit Klaus en la regardant._ Qu'Elena, couche avec n'importe qui ?  
\- C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Surtout, que tu as couché avec Klaus avant de le jeter pour te remettre avec ton Tyler, _cracha Elena en se levant pour faire face à son "amie"._  
\- On se clame ! _S'écria_ _Kol_ _en se levant à son tour._ Elena n'est pas ce genre de personne et on le sait tous ici, alors surveille ton langage Caroline, car Klaus ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer, c'est clair ? _La menaça-t-il en se mettant aux côtés d'Elena._  
\- Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, _intervint Damon avec sarcasme._  
\- Et comment j'aurai pu coucher avec un humain alors que ton frère et toi me coller aux basques comme deux chiens derrière un os ? _Répliqua Elena avec froideur._ C'est limite si j'ai le droit d'aller aux toilettes sans l'un de vous deux derrière moi, _ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir aux Salvatore._  
\- On fait ça pour ta sécurité ! _S'injuria Damon avec fureur._  
\- Non, vous m'étouffez plus que vous me protégez ! _S'énerva Elena._ »

Elle alla pour rajouter quelque chose quand, sans avoir le temps de se retenir, elle vomit sur les chaussures de Damon. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui faut pour qu'elle dise ouf, elle fut entourait par les quatre Originels, ainsi que de son frère.

Kol la souleva dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le canapé, tandis que Rebekah mettait une bassine au niveau de sa tête, si l'envie de vomir lui reprenait.

« - Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, _leur conseilla_ _Kol_ _sans quitter Elena du regard._  
\- Je vais bien, _le rassura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre._  
\- Elena rentre avec nous, _fit Damon en avançant d'un pas._  
\- Faîte encore un seul pas Damon et je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous tuer, _rétorqua Elijah en se mettant devant._  
\- Klaus fait quelque chose ! _Dit Caroline en regardant l'Hybride._  
\- Désolé Blondie, mais la sécurité d'Elena passe avant tout le reste, _fit Klaus d'un ton neutre._ »

Énervée, Caroline tapa du pied contre le sol et, attrapant le bras de Damon et Stefan, ils sortirent du manoir. Jeremy, quant à lui, embrassa le front de sa sœur, et après un rapide regard entendu avec les Originels, il quitta le manoir à son tour.

« - Je vais aller la coucher dans ma chambre, _dit_ _Kol_ _en soulevant Elena, qui s'était endormie, dans ses bras._ »

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour ses frères et sa sœur puis monta dans sa chambre à vitesse vampirique. Il coucha Elena et, après s'être changé, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Comme par habitude, Elena se blottit contre Kol et les futurs parents s'endormirent.

En bas, Rebekah regarda ses deux grands frères, puis s'assit sur le canapé, prenant sa tête dans les mains.

« - Il est amoureux, _souffla_ _Rebekah_ _, le regard visé au sol._ »

Ils acquiescèrent cette parole d'un simple hochement de tête, sachant que Rebekah avait raison, puis ils s'asseyaient à côté d'elle, le tout en silence. Ils allaient devenir oncles et tante, après un millénaire à errer sur Terre.

 _A suivre …_


	2. 02 - Partie Deux

Enceinte d'un Originel

Partie Deux

Un mois s'était passé depuis la réunion et Elena, qui était désormais à trois mois et demi de grossesse, était retournée chez elle. Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah venaient de temps en temps pour voir comment se portait la jeune maman, tandis que Kol avait élu domicile chez les Gilbert. Et bien que Jeremy avait accepté le fait que l'Originel était le père de son neveu ou de sa nièce, il préférait rester chez Bonnie, pour éviter de croiser trop souvent les premiers vampires.

Elena était assez déprimée pour le moment. Elle ne voyait que la famille Originel et son frère depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Ses amis la fuyaient comme la peste et avait rallié Bonnie à leur cause.

Elena savait qu'ils cherchaient un moyen pour ne pas qu'elle accouche, elle avait donc demandé à un des sorciers de Klaus, s'il pouvait jeter un sort de protection à son ventre pour que rien arrive au bébé. Klaus avait rajouté que s'il pouvait lancer un sort pour qu'aucun vampire, à part ses frères, sa sœur et lui, ne puissent rentrer dans la maison même s'ils avaient été auparavant invités. Le sorcier avait lancé les deux sorts et Elena dormait mieux la nuit, se sentant plus en sécurité.

« - Tu penses encore à tes amis ? _Devina_ _Kol_ _en s'asseyant à côté d'Elena._  
\- Je ne les vois plus depuis la réunion et quand je les appelle, ils ne me répondent pas, _souffla Elena en le regardant._ Même vous, alors que vous êtes censée être les méchants, vous êtes plus compréhensible.  
\- C'est normal, car à l'accouchement, tu feras partie de notre famille, _dit_ _Kol_ _en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Elena._ Et nous soutenons notre famille, nous ne lui tournons pas le dos. »

Rassurée, Elena fit un petit sourire et se blottit contre lui. Kol referma ses bras et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. C'était devenue une habitude qu'il avait prit quand Elena se blottissait dans ses bras.

« - Laisse-leur le temps d'accepter la situation. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise une humaine enceinte d'un vampire Originel, _rigola_ _Kol_ _._ »

Elena rigola à son tour, sa tête nichait dans le cou de Kol. Ils furent interrompus par Rebekah qui rentra dans la pièce. Elena se détacha de Kol et regarda l'Originel s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _Demanda Elena en se rasseyant correctement._ _  
_\- Je me suis pris la tête avec Damon, _souffla la blonde._ Il essaie de rentrer, mais il n'y arrive pas.  
\- Faudra que je remercie ton frère et son sorcier pour le sort, _dit Elena en regardant_ _Kol_ _._ _  
_\- Je le ferai, _acquiesça_ _Kol_ _avec un sourire amusé._  
\- On peut m'expliquer ? _Demanda_ _Rebekah_ _, perdue._  
\- Klaus a demandé à son sorcier de jeter un sort sur ma maison pour empêcher les vampires, à part les Originels, à rentrer même s'ils sont déjà été invité, _expliqua Elena en regardant la belle blonde._ Au cas où ils rentreraient en pleine nuit pour tenter quelque chose contre le bébé ou moi.  
\- C'est bien Klaus de faire tout ça, _souffla_ _Rebekah_ _._ Mais Bonnie pourrait contrer le sort ?  
\- Le sorcier de Klaus est bien plus puissant que la lignée Bennett puis Jeremy est chez elle alors il me préviendra si quelque chose se passe, _dit Elena._  
\- Comme ça, on aura le temps de regagner le manoir, qui est aussi protégé, _ajouta_ _Kol_ _._  
\- Vous êtes tellement mignon à compléter les phrases de l'autre ! _S'extasia_ _Rebekah_ _en les voyant si proche._ Toujours pas ensemble ?  
\- J'ai faim ! _Fit Elena pour seule réponse._ »

Elle se leva et fila dans sa cuisine, pour trouver de quoi satisfaire sa faim. Kol lança un regard noir à sa sœur, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ! _Siffla_ _Kol_ _devant l'ignorance de sa sœur._  
\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal, _se défendit_ _Rebekah_ _en levant les mains en l'air._  
\- Je sais, c'est juste que la situation est compliquée, _souffla_ _Kol_ _._  
\- Pourquoi, c'est compliqué ? _Demanda_ _Rebekah_ _avec curiosité._  
\- Parce qu'elle est enceinte de moi, qu'on est des âmes-sœurs et que nous n'avons toujours pas parlé de ça, _répondit_ _Kol_ _, en baissant la tête._ »

Rebekah alla réconforter son frère en le serrant dans ses bras et Elena rentra au même moment dans la pièce, un pot de glace au caramel et un paquet de chips aux crevettes dans les mains. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de Kol, qui s'était détaché de sa sœur, et posa ses jambes sur les cuisses de ce dernier, s'adossant à l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle commença à manger sa glace quand on sonna à la porte.

« - Je vais ouvrir ! _S'écria_ _Rebekah_ _en se levant d'un bond._ »

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les futurs parents seuls en silence, et revint quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de Klaus et Elijah. En les voyants, Elena se redressa, posant son encas sur la petite table, et se leva suivie de Kol.

« - Comment va la future maman ? _Demanda Elijah alors que Klaus serrer Elena dans ses bras._ »

Ce dernier était rapidement devenu très proche d'Elena, d'une part parce qu'elle allait mettre la descendance Mikaelson, mais aussi parce qu'Elena avait aidé Klaus a effacé les démons de son passé, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Elena était devenue sa deuxième petite sœur.

« - Un peu fatigué et nauséeuse, mais je vais bien, _répondit Elena en se détachant de Klaus._ Au fait merci, Damon ne peut plus rentrer.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il attend dehors que tu sortes ? _Rigola Klaus en regardant par la fenêtre._ _D'ailleurs_ , il est là depuis longtemps ? _Ajouta-t-il._  
\- Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivée, _fit remarquer_ _Rebekah_ _._  
\- On n'est pas sortis de la journée, _déclara_ _Kol_ _._ Elena n'était pas en forme, donc elle a dormit pendant que je la surveillai.  
\- Faudrait aller voir ce qu'il veut non ? _Proposa Elena._ Comme ça, il partira plus vite et on sera tranquille. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse qu'elle alla ouvrir la porte, suivit de Rebekah tandis que les trois frères Mikaelson restèrent dans le salon pour écouter et intervenir en cas de besoin. En voyant Elena sur le pas de la porte, Damon courut à vitesse vampirique vers elle. Alors qu'il voulut entrer dans la maison des Gilbert, il fut rejeté en arrière par une force invisible.

« - Pourquoi, je ne peux pas renter ? _Grogna Damon avec colère._ _  
_\- Le sorcier de Klaus à jeter un sort sur ma maison pour qu'aucun de vous ne puisse rentrer à l'intérieur, au cas où vous voudriez provoquer une fausse-couche, _répondit Elena, l'air de rien et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._  
\- Parce cette histoire de bébé est complètement ridicule. Tu ne veux pas devenir un vampire ! _S'écria Damon._ Et voilà que tu restes avec les Originels et que tu t'éloignes de tes vrais amis.  
\- C'est vous qui vous éloignez de moi Damon. Ce mois-ci, aucun de vous n'a prit de mes nouvelles ou n'a répondu quand je les appelle. Il n'y a eu que les Originels qui sont venues pour me voir alors que vous préparez un plan qui nuirait au Originels ou pire, qui tuerait mon bébé ! _S'énerva Elena avec froideur._ »

À peine qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase qu'une violente douleur lui traversa le ventre, la faisant plier de douleur.

« - AIE ! _Gémit-elle en grimaçant._ »

Kol courut vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, tandis qu'Elijah essayait de calmer sa sœur et que Klaus faisait face à Damon.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda Elijah à sa sœur._  
\- Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est énervée contre Damon puis d'un coup, elle s'est pliée en deux en gémissant de douleur, _paniqua_ _Rebekah_ _en regardant son frère et Elena._  
\- Je te jure Salvatore que s'il arrive malheur à Elena ou au bébé, je ferais de ton éternité et de celle de tes amis un véritable enfer, _le menaça Klaus._  
\- Ca fera un bâtard en moins sur Terre ! _Cracha Damon avec colère, ignorant l'Hybride._ »

À cette phrase, Kol se releva doucement, tenant Elena dans ses bras, et la passa à sa sœur. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, il se retourna d'un coup vers Damon, Klaus lui laissant la place, qui recula en voyant les veines sous les yeux, devenue noirs, de l'Originel.

« - Pars d'ici et ne revient pas. Préviens tout ceux que tu croiseras, ainsi que tes amis, qu'Elena fait désormais partie de la famille Originel et qu'elle est sous leur protection, _annonça_ _Kol_ _d'une voix glacial._ Et que s'il arrive quelque chose à Elena ou au bébé qu'elle porte, je vous tiendrai personnellement responsable et je vous traquerai jusqu'à ce que vous mourrez ! »

Pris de peur, Damon regagna sa voiture et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Kol referma la porte et se retourna pour faire face à ses frères, sa sœur et Elena, qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« - Tu vas mieux ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant la future maman avec inquiétude._  
\- Oui, c'était juste une douleur passagère, _la rassura-t-elle avec un doux sourire._  
\- On va vous laisser, _intervint_ _Rebekah_ _en regardant ses frères avec insistance._  
\- Oui, on reviendra pour le dîner, ce soir, _ajouta Klaus._  
\- Ou vous n'avez qu'à venir au manoir, _contredit Elijah._ »

Puis sans d'autres mots, la fratrie Mikaelson sortit de la maison avec précipitation, laissant Kol seul avec Elena.

« - Tu devrais aller te reposer, _lui recommanda_ _Kol_ _en voyant l'air pâle d'Elena._ _  
_\- Je vais juste aller ranger ma glace au congélateur avant qu'elle ne fonde et j'irai m'allonger au lit, _fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon._  
\- Non, tu vas te coucher et je vais ranger ta glace, _la_ _contredit Kol_ _en la retenant par la taille._ »

Elle abdiqua et monta dans sa chambre tandis que Kol alla ranger la glace dans le congélateur avant de rejoindre Elena dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et comme d'habitude, elle vint se blottir contre lui et il lui caressa les cheveux.

« - On devrait parler de notre situation, _déclara Elena en levant la tête pour le regarder._  
\- On va avoir un bébé Elena. Tu es exceptionnelle, car tu vas donner une descendance directe à un vampire, _fit_ _Kol_ _en la regardant à son tour._  
\- Pas de n'importe quel vampire, d'un Originel de plus de mille ans et qui est mon âme-sœur, _le corrigea Elena avec un sourire._ On doit aussi parler de ça Kol.  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire, _esquiva_ _Kol_ _en se redressant, imité par Elena._  
\- Si, il y en a des choses à dire Kol. On est des âmes-sœurs et on va avoir un enfant ensemble, ce qui est impossible pour un vampire, _rétorqua sèchement Elena._ Ce n'est pas rien. Et je vais devenir un vampire et faire partie de la famille Originelle tout ça parce que je vais engendrer ta descendance directe. Alors je t'en prie Kol, dis-moi ce qui cloche pour ne pas que tu veuilles en parler.  
\- Tu es encore humaine Elena, et même si on a déjà passé une nuit ensemble, j'ai peur de laisser parler mes pulsions envers toi, car je pourrais te mordre inconsciemment et cela serait mauvais pour le bébé, _expliqua_ _Kol_ _en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._  
\- Tu ne me feras aucun mal et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne m'en as pas fait la première fois et que tu ne m'en feras pas les prochaines fois, _le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras._ On est des âmes-sœurs Kol, il est impossible de se faire du mal mutuellement, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire._ »

N'y tenant pas, Kol attrapa le visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres d'Elena et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion. Elena n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour répondre au baiser et passer ses bras autour du cou de Kol, l'attirant au maximum contre elle. Il finit par se détacher d'elle pour la laisser reprendre son souffle.

« - Woh ! _Souffla Elena avec émerveillement tandis que_ _Kol_ _souriait._  
\- On peut essayer tout les deux ? _Lui demanda-t-il._ On aura toute l'éternité après l'accouchement.  
\- Avec plaisir, _accepta-t-elle avec un grand sourire._ »

Comme pour sceller un accord, Kol embrassa Elena plus chastement que précédemment. Ils se rallongèrent sur le lit, toujours enlacé, puis il se sépara d'elle et lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« - Ta famille nous en voudra si on reste là ce soir ? _Lui demanda Elena en lui caressant la joue._  
\- Ils comprendront, puis Rebekah leur expliquera comme d'habitude, _lui assura_ _Kol_ _._ »

Elena se blottit à nouveau contre son petit-ami, qui lui caressa les cheveux, puis ils s'endormirent dans cette position, pensant à leur futur qui les attendait avec impatience.

 **FIN.**


End file.
